MONTIR MONTIR CANTIK
by 9095 Anti Jae Nista
Summary: Yunjae. YAOI.


Title : Montir Montir Cantik chap 1

Cast : YunJae, Heechul, Junsu, Hangeng, Yoochun, Changmin, dan beberapa lagi yang numpang lewat

Genre : Romance gagal, Humor gagal

Rate : T (nyerempet M dikit _ )

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampak sedang mengikat dua buah seprey panjang didekat jendela kamarnya dilantai dua sambil sesekali melirik kearah luar. Terlihat dari arah pandangannya, sepertinya namja itu sedang mengamati gerak gerik penjaga gerbang rumahnya. Ingin mencoba kabur mungkin.

Dan benar saja, saat dia melihat dua namja bertubuh kekar yang bertugas menjaga gerbang berjalan kearah samping rumah, namja itu membuka dengan perlahan jendela kamarnya. Setelahnya, diulurkannya dua kain seprey yang sudah diikatnya menjadi satu keluar jendela. Dan dengan lincahnya namja itu merangkak turun dari lantai dua kamarnya menggunakan sprey itu.

Hup,

Dalam hitungan detik, kedua kakinya sudah memijak tanah. Namja itu lalu berjalan mengendap endap menuju arah mobilnya biasa diparkir. Memeriksa keadaan mobilnya.

Clinguk sana, clinguk sini. Dirasa aman, namja itu langsung mendekati pintu gerbang.

Tetttt,

Kriettttttt

Drrrrrrr

Pintu gerbang itu perlahan membuka setelah tombol di samping pintu post penjagaan ditekan.

Namja itu lalu berlari kecil menghampiri mobilnya dan langsung masuk kedalam

Brummmm

Desing mobil itu dengar halus. Jadi kemungkinan besar tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan terlalu.

"Tuan mudaaaa..., tunggu!"

Deg,

Jantung namja itu berdetak kencang saat melihat dua namja kekar tadi sudah kembali, sedangkan pintu gerbang belum terbuka semua.

"O my..., please help me..."

Namja kekar itu makin mendekat...

"Please please please..."

Drrrrrrr

Brakkkk

Brummmmm

"Tuan muda... Tungguuuu."

Berhasil. Pintu gerbang terbuka sempurna tepat waktu. Namja itu langsung melajukan mobilnya kencang tepat saat kedua namja kekar itu mulai mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya.

Mehrong

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

Bruk

Brak

Barang barang itu tiba tiba melayang dari dalam rumah. Baju baju, sepatu, tas rangsel semuanya teronggok begitu saja didepan pintu. Tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja paruh baru muncul dari dalam rumah. Dengan tidak berdosanya yeoja itu melangkahi barang barang itu begitu saja. Dia lalu berdiri disamping pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan dipinggangnya. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, yeoja paruh baya itulah tersangka utama sebagai pelaku pelemparan barang barang itu dari dalam rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja muda berparas cantik, berambut almond, dan berbibir semerah cerry tampak berlari menghampiri yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Yah..., Ahjumma apa yang kau lakukan dengan semua barang barangku."

Jaejoong, namja muda itu melotot melihat semua barangnya teronggok didepan pintu seperti sampah.

"Itu karena barang barangmu ini mengotori rumah sewaanku. Sebentar lagi orang yang akan menyewa rumah ini akan segera datang. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau aku membersikan rumah ku ini," jawah yeoja itu enteng.

"Mwo? Yah, Ahjumma. Rumah ini masih aku sewa. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan menyewakan rumah ini pada orang lain?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Cih, menyewa kau bilang? Kau pikir sudah berapa bulan kan menunggak uang sewa hah? Lima bulan." yeoja itu balik melotot., membuat Jaejoong mengkeret melihatnya.

"Ahjumma, aku janji akan segera membayar. Tapi jangan usir aku yah yah?" pinta Jaejoong sembil memelas.

"Ani. Aku butuh uang, bukan janji. Sekarang kau kemasi barang barang mu, dan segera pergi dari sini."

Yeoja paruh baya itu melenggang masuk kedalam rumah Jaejoong ah ani mantan rumah sewaan Jaejoong lebih tepatnya.

"Yah, Ahjumma... Ahjumma."

Brak

Bahkan pintu tidak bersalah itu di banting dengan kasar didepan Jaejoong.

Sebegitu sebalkan Ahjumma itu pada Jaejoong yang selalu menunggak uang sewa?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju taman. Dia sedang bingung sekarang. Beban pikirannya terasa sangat besar. Tadi dikampus, pihak administrasi sudah menagih uang semester bulan ini. Dan sekarang, Jaejoong diusir dari rumah kontrakannya. Dan parahnya dia hanya punya baju dirangsel dan uang sepuluh ribu won di dompetnya. Sepuruh ribu won? Cukup buat apa uang segitu?

"Hah..., nasibmu sungguh menyedihkah Kim Jaejoong." monolog Jaejoong.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada didalam taman.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku harus tidur disini."

Dengan tas rangsel yang dijadikan bantal, Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku itu. Matanya menatap langit yang penuh bintang. Untung saja saat ini musim semi, jadi Jaejoong tidak perlu takut kedingin tidur dialam terbuka seperti ini. Perlahan tapi pasti mata Jaejoong akhirnya terpejam.

Puk

Baru beberapa menit Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, sebuah selebaran terbang dibawah angin dan terjatuh tepat diwajahnya.

Dengan kasar diraihnya selebaran itu.

"Arrggg... Mengganggu sa... Eh?"

Baru saja Jaejoong akan meremas selebaran itu, tanpa sengaja matanya membaca tulisan besar dibagian atas selebaran itu.

Lowongan

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengamati bangunan di depannya. Dia merasa seperti ada yang salah. Dia tidak salah alamat kan? Segera dia melihat kembali alamat yang ada di dalam selebaran itu.

"Astaga... Ini lebih tepat disebut gudang dari pada sebuah bengkel."

Jaejoong memandang selebaran itu dengan kecewa. Padahal tadi dia sudah berharap banyak pada selebaran itu.

"Hah..., sepertinya selebaran itu ulah orang iseng kurang kerjaan."

Jaejoong membalikkan badan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu!"

Jaejoong menghentikan kakinya yang hendak melangkah saat mendengar suara lembut seperti memanggilnya.

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit melihat sesorang keluar dari dalam bangunan yang tadi disebutnya gudang, berjalan menghampirinya. Tiba tiba bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

'I... Itu manusia kan?'

Dan saat sosok itu didekatnya, Jaejoong terlihat berbinar terpesona melihat sosok indah yang memanggilnya tadi. Astaga...,

"Siapa kau?" tanya namja itu pada Jaejoong.

"Eh,,, ah... Maa...af sepertinya aku salah alamat." jawab yesung kikuk.

Sosok yang memanggil Jaejoong yang ternyata seorang namja itu mengamati Jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Pandangannya terhenti pada selebaran ditangan Jaejoong.

"Kau mencari Bengkel Mirotic?" tanya sosok itu sambil melengkungkan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Y...ya, tapi sepertinya aku salah alamat?"

Sekali lagi sosok itu tersenyum manis.

"Ani, kau sudah benar. Aku pemilik Bengkel Mirotic."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, kau sudah berada ditempat yang tepat." senyuman manis itu kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ha...ha...ha...," Jaejoong tertawa canggung.

"Mi...mian..., sepertinya aku harus pergi. Permisi."

Ini gila, bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun dipikirannya untuk bekerja ditempat seperti gudang ini, walaupun saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Jaejoong berbalik, berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Namja cantik itu.

Tanpa dia sadari seringai tipis terkembang di bibir namja cantik itu.

"Kau butuh tempat tinggal kan?"

Namja itu menyeringai tipis saat melihat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku bisa memberimu tempat tinggal.

Gratis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang kagum apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Lantai dua bangunan yang tadi disebutnya gudang ternyata sangat bagus. Jauh lebih bagus dari mantan rumah sewanya. Bahkan isinya lebih lengkap.

"Kka, ini kamarmu. Istirahatlah! Besok baru kita berbicara lagi."

Pemilik bengkel yang ternyata bernama Heechul itu membuka salah satu pintu yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Jaejoong mengintip isi ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya.

Lengkap. Ada ranjang queen size, almari, dan meja rias.

"Gumawo, Heechul ssi." ucap Jaejoong segan.

"Hohoho, karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari mirotic, maka kau adalah Dongsaeng ku. Jadi panggil aku Hyung. Ok!"

"N... Ne, Hyung." jawab Jaejoong canggung.

"Selamat beristirahat. Aku juga mau tidur cantik dulu. Tidur terlalu malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan kulit cantikku."

Mulut Jaejoong mengagah lebar saat mendengar kata kata Heechul. Yang benar saja, dia yang g kalah cantik dengan Heechul saja maling jengkel kalau dibilang cantik, la ini orangnya sendiri malah dengan bangga mengatakan dirinya cantik.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun tahun dia tidak menyentuh kasur. Hari ini terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuat Jaejoong merasa lelah. Hingga tanpa sadar dalam hitungan menit dia sudah tertidur pulas, bahkan sebelum dia sempat membuka sepatu atau mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tin

Tin

Tin

Tiiiinnnnnn

Namja imut itu terus saja membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Dia berharap seseorang cepat membuka pagar itu untuknya. Tapi Bengkel Mirotic sepi sepi aja. Mungkin karena masih sangat pagi.

"Iiisss..., cinderella cerewet itu kemana sih." gerutu namja imut itu kesal.

Sampai lima belas menit berlalu, tidak ada satupun manusia yang muncul.

Ting

Seperti di film film kartun, tiba tiba saja ada muncul lampu diatas kepalanya.

Sebuah seringaian imut muncul di bibir namja manis itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, namja manis itu langsung menginjak gas, dan

Brakkkk

Mobil mahal itu sukses merobohkan pagar yang sebenarnya sudah rapuh itu dengan sempurna.

"Ups..., maaf sengaja." katanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tak lama berselang, seorang yang tidak lain adalah Heechul muncul dengan masih memakai piyama tidur dan wajah bermasker berjalan tergopoh gopoh menghampiri sumber kekacauan. Diikuti Jaejoong yang penampilannya juga masih acak acakan.

"PAGARKUUU..., Siapa yang berani merusaknya." teriaknya.

Dia syok saat melihat pagar sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Emosinya meledak. Dia bahkan tidak sadar masker yang dipakainya sudah retak retak.

Melihat Heechul yang sudah muncul, dengan tampang polos tidak berdosa, pelaku pengerusakan pagar itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Hai Cinderella Hyung." sapanya.

"KAU...," geram Heechul antara kaget dan jengkel.

"Ais, kau tetap saja suka marah marah Hyung. Lama lama Hyung bisa keriput sebelum waktunya lo. Lihatlah, masker di wajahmu sampai retak retak karena kau suka sekali marah marah." kaya namja imut itu dengan songongnya.

"Mwo?" Heechul meraba wajahnya sendiri. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau masih memakai masker.

"Andwaeeee..." teriaknya kemudian

Heechul yang tersadar langsung berlari menuju keran air yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Masker diwajahnya harus dibersihkan secepatnya sebelum wajahnya benar benar keriput. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bengong melihat tingkah unik Heechul dan satu namja lagi yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
